Unrequited Love
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Gah why does he like this other girl? She’s some stupid girl who’ll probably break his heart… she’ll probably end up cheating on him. And I don’t want my best friend to go through that… because I love him. HHr oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: _Italics_ are Hermione's thoughts. **Bold **is Harry's thoughts. Just keep that in mind… because you'll need to know that.:) This idea came to me last night…:) I hope you like!

**Unrequited Love**

_Gah why does he like this other girl? She's some stupid girl who'll probably break his heart… she'll probably end up cheating on him. And I don't want my best friend to go through that… because I love him._

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, looking up from his Charms homework.

"Yeah?" she said, his voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"So can we go over what I should say?"

Hermione mentally sighed and then smiled at him reassuringly. "You just need to be yourself. Don't be nervous. And keep in mind that she'd be lucky to have you."

Harry grinned nervously and said, "You do realise you're feeding my inflated ego, don't you?"

She laughed and said, "Just as long as you're not nervous and you don't stuff it up."

_Why are you doing this you silly girl?_

"Thanks Mione," Harry said, grinning at her.

_Why don't you give him bad advice so she doesn't want to go out with him?_

"Anytime Harry," Hermione said, smiling back at him.

_Why do you love him?_

"Alright, well, I should be off to bed then," he said, standing up. "See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Sure," she said, watching him walk up the stairs, sighing to herself again.

_Idiot._

----------

Harry bounced back into the common room that afternoon, positively beaming.

Hermione looked up at him, a sinking feeling seeping through her chest. She forced a knowing smiled and said, "I was right."

_He's gone forever._

"Damn straight Mione! Thank you so much!" he said, really happy for the first time in a while.

"It's ok," she replied laughing as he grinned like a child.

_No, it's not._

----------

"Why don't you just tell him?" Ron asked her as they sat together at breakfast the next morning.

"Because he's finally happy," Hermione replied, buttering her toast. "And I'm not going to ruin that."

"But you two tell each other everything."

"Not this time," she said softly. "I have a feeling this girl will replace me."

"No one can replace you Hermione," Ron said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Ron."

"Anytime," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. "But I must be off to meet up with Luna. Are you going to be ok?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Say hi to Luna for me and have a good time."

"Ok. See you later."

----------

"Hey Hermione," Harry said slowly, late that night after everyone had gone to bed. The two best friends were still sitting on the couch in front of the fire, finishing off some homework.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, frowning as she sucked on the end of her quill, staring down at her piece of parchment.

"I'm just wondering if you knew how to kiss."

"Well, yes Harry… wait, what?" Hermione asked, looking very surprised as she looked up at him.

_What?_

"You heard me," he said softly. "I figure I'm going to kiss her sometime and I haven't had the greatest practice and I was wondering if you knew how to do it so you could tell me."

"Uh… Harry to tell you how to kiss I'd have to show you. And I doubt you'd want me to do that," Hermione said, blushing and staring back down at her work.

_You've got the chance to kiss him and you're running away from it!_

Harry shrugged and said, "We are friends Hermione. This is simply to learn something."

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry I'd feel terrible. It's like you're cheating on your girlfriend."

"No, I'm not," he said reassuringly. "All I want to do is learn how to kiss. And since you're the only girl I trust enough to show me how I'd love to learn from you."

She bit her lip and stared into his eyes. He was so gorgeous and she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from just kissing him.

_You can control yourself… you're Hermione Granger for goodness sake!_

"Alright Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'll show you but not a word to anyone.

**Yes!**

"First show me how you'd kiss me."

Harry frowned for a moment and then took his glasses off.

_Oh he's gorgeous._

He moved towards her slowly, and kissed her mouth softly. This mouth to mouth contact made Hermione's head swim. She made a soft purring noise in the back of her throat as their tongues touched and could feel him pulling her over so she was straddling his lap.

**God she tastes good… damn, am I glad that… um… what's her name? Uh… well I'm glad she said no.**

_God he feels so good. Just let me be like this with him forever God, please._

Harry slid his hands up Hermione's back, under her shirt, and she shivered slightly at his touch. She ran one hand through his hair and the other was placed on his chest.

_Never stop Harry._

But they did have to break apart to breathe. As they caught their breath they leant their foreheads on each others, Harry's hands still up Hermione's shirt.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione's staring intently at him. Just an inch away from him.

"Hermione…"

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered, looking slightly scared.

"Yes we should have," he whispered back.

"But…"

"She said no Hermione."

"Yes but… what?"

Harry smiled slightly and said, "I asked her and she asked me 'if we were to become a couple, would you spend more time with me or Hermione?' And I answered that question truthfully Mione. I would die if I wasn't allowed to spend as much time with you as I do now."

Hermione pulled back and slapped his chest. "You made me think you were off-limits!"

"Hey!" Harry protested, catching her hand. He leant forward and kissed her again. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Her frown broke into a slight grin and she shook her head. "Sorry Harry."

"It's ok Mione. Now, what were we doing?"

Hermione giggled as he pulled her into another kiss… and quite a few more things.

----------

**A/N: Lol… Didja like it? It amused me writing it… I had fun. Anyways, please review guys! Hugz and kisses and cookie dough to those who review!**

**Alex**


End file.
